High security walls are used to prevent egress or ingress in multiple settings, such as country borders, prison perimeters, high value premises, and related locations. Walls are scaled in several ways, such as being climbed, using ladders, scaling using ropes, grappling hooks, or other inventive means. Walls may be solid, may be spaced apart bars, or a combination of both, or fences surmounted by razor or concertina wire or barbed wire, or a combination of the various elements, or otherwise.
The successes, or the lack thereof, of the prior art walls leave something to be desired. The prior art walls are at best a detriment to ordinary persons having limited resources, but to persons having a great desire to surmount a prior art wall, each of the state of the art walls with their various top elements, if any, are overcome with very little effort. The present invention overcomes the deficiency of the prior art by producing a top element that prohibits a person from going over the top of a wall by use of spaced apart convex/concave elements secured to the top of the wall, regardless of the type of construction of the wall itself.